What You Would Not Expect
by ThePurityPrincess
Summary: Everyone believed Mamoru was Usagi's first boyfriend. Boy, were they in for a surprise. What will Mamoru say when Usagi's first boyfriend shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's relating characters or products. All rights reserved to Takeuchi Naoko and Tokyo Pop.

Everyone assumes that Mamoru was Usagi's first boyfriend. But as they say, when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me. Mamoru wasn't Usagi's first boyfriend. But not that anyone cared to ask. It wasn't until Usagi's first boyfriend showed up, that everyone finally knew. But Mamoru's reaction was by far the funniest thing to this news.

It all started when a strange package arrived at the Crown Arcade. It was a standard size package, not a huge one, but no a tiny one like a ring box, and there was no return address. When Motoki received it, he looked at it for a moment curiously before opening it. After unwrapping it, he found inside, a music player.

"Watcha got there, Motoki?" Usagi asked as she sat down for a drink.

"I dunno. Some package arrived and this is what I got."

Mamoru sat down next Usagi and looked at it to.

"When did this get here?" He asked.

"Just a second ago."

After a few moments all of the girls had gathered together to observe the new arrival.

Suddenly the box started blaring a trumpet fanfare and a deep voice said, "PLEASE WELCOME YAMAMATO HIKARU!!!"

From the door a voice suddenly yelled, "I HERE I AM!!"

"HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs and she rushed over to the door. She practically hopped onto the guy standing there giving him a big juicy kiss on the cheek.

At that particular moment Mamoru must have gone into shock as he watched this stranger pick up _his _girlfriend and twirl her around the room.

Mamoru looked guy carefully. Observing him. He wasn't that particularly handsome, at least through Mamoru's point of view(and we all know how possessive Mamoru is Usagi). He was about six feet taller give or take an inch, with thick black hair and side sweep bangs. Mamoru was obviously a couple years older than Usagi, not that she minded, although it was a little weird. And Mamoru, sometimes did try and be a bit too mature but Usagi loved it anyway. But this guy was just about Usagi's age and he seemed to be less on the mature side and more on the carefree energetic side. You could tell easily. His smile was much more wider and he clothes were younger and hipper than Mamoru's conservative apparel.

"Omg. They're acting as if they're boyfriend/girlfriend. Has Usagi forgotten about Mamoru?" Mamoru heard Ami whisper.

"If they are in love, this guy definitely shows more public display of affection than Mamoru ever has." Minako said. A cold knife went through Mamoru's heart.

"Could this Usako possibly love this guy more of me?" Mamoru thought nevously.

When the guy finally put Usagi down it happened to be right in front of the gang as they sat at the counter bewildered.

Usagi's eyes widened as she realized they were watching. She had been so wrapped up in her friend's return that she had forgotten everything. Flustered she said, "Uhh... ummm. This is my ex-boyfriend, Yamamoto Hikaru."

"Sup." Hikaru said with a flick of his head.

"Hika, this is Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and..." Usagi paused as she looked at Mamoru, then the floor, "my current boyfriend: Chiba Mamoru."

...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hika, this is Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and..." Usagi paused as she looked at Mamoru, then the floor, "my current boyfriend: Chiba Mamoru."

Hikaru stared about Mamoru for a second, then leaned over to Usagi whisper in Usagi's ear, "Wait, so that's like your boyfriend now, like right now."

Usagi nodded oh so slowly. Hikaru started giggling and snickering but was obviously trying to hide it. Looking at him, unhappily, Usagi hit him on the head.

"It's not funny," Usagi whispered, "It probably wasn't the brightest thing for you to kiss me."

As Hikaru stopped laughing and started rubbing his head, Usagi faced her friends once again.

"Umm, hehe." She said, not really sure what to say.

"I don't get it. If your her ex-boyfriend," Ami said while point one slim finger at Hikaru, "then why do you still kiss her?"

"Ummm...yea, about that. We never actually 'broke up'." Hikaru said with two fingers on each hand help up.

"What do ya mean?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I only moved back to America. Our relationship never had any problems at all." Hikaru explained.

"When did you move?" Setsuna asked not remember that section of time but then she had been preoccupied a lot in the past century.

"About a month before I met Luna." Usagi said as she thought about her faithful cat who at the moment was probably enjoying her nap time at home.

"Luna...Luna." Hikaru said trying to remember the name, "Isn't that your cat. The one that gave you your Sailor powers?"

Everyone was shocked to hear that Hikaru, a stranger, knew about their powers.

Haruka became very angry. "Usagi-baka! You told him?"

"Ummm..yea. He knows, just about everything. hehehe."

"Everything!" The whole group said at once.

"Well, yea. Even though we're not girlfriend and boyfriend, we're best friends. There isn't a thing about Usagi I don't know. I probably know more than you." He said motioning towards Mamoru.

Usagi nudged him and gave him a look that clearly said oh-that's-so-cruel.

Mamoru was now getting ticked at this guy. "Who does he think he is? Touching my girl, saying he's better than me. If he keeps this up I'm gonna snap his neck in two." Mamoru thought.

"Yes, well now Usagi is _my _girlfriend. Do you hear that? My! So keep off." Mamoru said defensively.

"Mamo-chan, you don't have to be so mean. Hika was just kidding around. Why don't we all cool off. By the way Hika, which hotel are you staying at?"

"Oh well. I was going to stay at the Mandarin Oriental,it's an insane price but I heard it's good(AN: never actually stayed there, just looked up good hotels in Japan), but I called you ahead of time to tell you I was coming. Your dad picked up instead, and insisted I stay with you guys. Your dad seems to really like me."

"Wow. This sucks. Usagi dad hates me but loves him. This is bad, this is bad. I need to get rid of this guy and fast." Mamoru thought.

Setsuna thought similarly, "This could turn out so terribly. If Usagi falls in love with this guy and chooses him over Mamoru then it could alter the future. Oh no!"

Usagi could have cared less. "Have you dropped your stuff off at my house yet?"

"No. It's still in the car I rented. I couldn't wait to see you."

"You rented another car. We have cabs here in Tokyo, remember? Can you ever travel without spending all of your money?"

Hikaru just laughed but Mamoru felt so threatened. "This guy is rich too. How can I compete with this guy?"

"Why don't we head back to my house so you can drop your stuff of and then we can go to a cafe to catch up."

With that they both headed off and a stunned group of people following behind. When they got down to the street, there parked in front of the arcade was a huge black car, obviously a thousand times more expensive than Mamoru's. More was becoming more and more unsure of himself as he watched them drive away. Later, on his way home, Mamoru saw the two shopping in the Harujuku district(famous place to shop in Tokyo). Mamoru thought back to all the times he had gone shopping with Usagi and he realized he might not have been that much fun hanging with her. He was always embarrassed. But this guy evidently loved hanging out with her. He was joking around, trying on girl caps or a stylish jacket.

When Mamoru finally got home he couldn't stop pacing back and forth. He felt like he needed to prove to Usagi that he was better than this no good snob of a boy Hikaru.

"How can I beat this guy? What has he got that I don't have?" Mamoru kept thinking over and over in his head while continually think about the car, the fantastic entrance, and his great public display of affection. After tirelessly pondering over this for 2 hours Mamoru finally gave and walked to his closet to get clothes for bed. It wasn't until he looked into his closet did he remember his slick black tuxedo. It finally came to him, the one thing no man, not even Hikaru could take away from him. At that exact moment Mamoru's phone rang, and it couldn't have been a better time.

"Mamoru? Mamoru? Is that you? We need your help. We're at the park near Usagi's house. It's truly strong and Usagi might not be able to hold it off for long. HURRY UP!" Ami informed Mamoru.

Mamoru smiled as he heard the news. He changed quickly and rode his bike through the night to reach the small park where a huge monster was attacking 5 superheros in short skirts. The monster was a huge thick gray dog and every time it took a breath it grew even bigger. When it exhaled a thick black smoke came out that could almost make you pass out. It smelled filthy and even all the surrounding plants died.

For his own surprising entrance he threw a rose which missed the monster by only that much. He was about to start on one of the long speeches about how he, Tuxedo Kamen, would fight evil. But before he could evens start, Usagi screamed at him, "What took you so long? I'm practically dying here!"

Mamoru thought she would have loved his entrance but evidently not. He felt sad that he hadn't impressed her that he didn't even noticed the great monster take a swipe at her. Usagi was flung at 50 miles per hour hitting a tree. You could almost hear the bones that almost broke.

"SAILOR MOON!" Mamoru screamed in shock.

The monster took another deep breath and almost grew twice its original size. It picked Sailor Moon and held Sailor Moon above its mouth. It opened wide preparing to eat her, while also choking him at the same time.

**"SAILOR MOON!"**

BANG!

Mamoru looked to where the bang came from. It was Hikaru. His face was so serious and determined as he stared straight at the monster, his eyes unmoving. It looked as if he was almost evil. In his hand he held a slim silver gun, that looked so deadly he could almost feel the cold billowing off the gun.

Mamoru looked back at the monster. It was bleed from where the bullet had hit. Straight between the eyes, not an inch off. As the monster released Usagi, before Mamoru could even move, Hikaru had run over the Usagi and caught her.

"Thanks." Usagi said between coughs, "You haven't lost your touch."

Mamoru was now enraged. He had lost again to this guy. Evidently, Mamoru couldn't beat Hikaru in strength, but maybe he could be more romantic. As he watch Hikaru hold his girl in his arms, and planned a romantic evening with Usagi that she would never forget. Mamoru was gonna win this war, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was laid out and everyone had collaborated to make sure this went perfectly. Mamoru had called Usagi and asked her out to dinner that Saturday. Makoto had spent hours looking over the best restaunts for them to eat at, until finally settling with a small quaint restaurant. Minako went shopping looking for the best outfit for him, although Mamoru really just wanted to wear his green jacket(AN: Sorry, but I hate the jacket, no offense to anyone) but had to be reminded how last year or probably century it was. Minako had finally settled with simple white shirt with a black leather jacket and faded dark jeans. Haruka had leant him a sweet new car and Michiru had spent a whole day at the mall milling through all the cologne to find the best one for him to wear. Rei just spent the whole time praying to the Shinto gods that Usagi would stay with Mamoru and Ami did some research on Hikaru.

Finally the big night came. Mamoru checked his outfit to make sure there was not a single piece of dirt on his outfit. After putting it on, he gave himself a spritz of cologne and consulted the mirror to make sure not a single hair was out of place. Mamoru drove over to Usagi's house his new and borrowed sports car and knocked on the door, hoping to see Usagi's smiling face. But instead Usagi's mother greeted him.

"Oh, hello Mamoru. I'm guessing you're here to pick Usagi up. She should be up in her room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino." Mamoru said with a quick nod as he walked up the steps to Usagi's room.

Mamoru hadn't been to Usagi's house that often, due to fear of her father who thankfully wasn't home that night, but he could easily recognize which one was her room. Usagi had a little signed held up on her door with her name and a little bunny on it. Mamoru walked up to the door, took a deep breath out of nervousness. He was about to open the door when he heard his least favorite voice behind to door.

"Ok, try this. Would who win in a poetry read off: Homer or Shakspeare?"

"I dunno. I think I would have to say Shakspeare. I find his works so much more moving than Homer. Honestly, I think Homer gets boring after a while(AN: Never finished reading Homer's works. I love Shakespeare. " Usagi replied.

Mamoru had never thought of asking Usagi these type of questions. He never thought Usagi was much of an intellectual. How could he have been so stupid?

"Ah! Keep it together Mamoru! You can do this."

He opened her door and stepped inside. Usagi was laying on her bed while Hikaru was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, each had a laptop in hand.

"Oh! Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelped as she jumped off the bed and ran over to hug him.

Mamoru gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course I am," She replied, "Are you sure you won't mind staying home alone tonight, Hikaru?"

"Course not. It's only one night. Besides I gotta send a couple emails out tonight anyway. Go ahead and enjoy yourself." He said as he waved his hand motioning them to go.

Usagi was astounded when she saw the sports car, "When did you get this?"

"Borrowed it from Haruka. I only want the best for my Usako, even the best cars."

Usagi giggled. "You don't have to go that far."

"Oh but I do," Mamoru said as he leaned over to kiss her. Usagi lips were so warm but Mamoru couldn't get the idea out of his head that they might have been warmed by someone else. But still, Mamoru continued to kiss her until the light turned green.

When they arrived at the restaurant Usagi said, "Oh wow, this place is soo cute. Where did you find this place?"

"I did some research. I wanted to find the place you would like best."

As they sat down to dinner, Mamoru order a glass of wine and a steak. Usagi on the other hand had a small spaghetti alla carbonara with a coke. After ordering, they were finally left alone.

"So...?" Mamoru said unsure what they should talk about.

"So how's school been?" Usagi said, trying to clear the temporary silence.

"Good. Should be graduating school. What about you and your school work?"

"Mamo-chan, I'm me."

"True, true." Mamoru looked down ashamed for asking such a stupid question. But as he looked down he saw on her finger, not just any finger, her ring finger a bright shining diamond. And not a small one, a huge one. It would cost more than all the money Mamoru would make selling everything he had.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Oh, Hikaru gave it to me as a little return gift."

Mamoru just kept on staring at it, then made a huge sigh.

"Are you ok Mamoru? You don't look that good."

"Ok, I'm just going to say this flat out: I don't like you hanging out with Hikaru."

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel threatened when he's around. You seem to like him more, and the more and more I watch you to together..."

"Yea." Usagi urged him on.

"I feel as if I'm loosing you. He offers you so much. You enjoy yourself so much more when he's around. He can buy you so much more and he just seems better. And, I know you like him more."

Usagi could only start giggling. Mamoru didn't get it. Why was she laughing? What was so funny?

"Mamo-chan, you are so silly. Why would you think I would ever leave you for Hikaru? It's true he is rich but sometimes he spends a little unwisely. Hikaru is a great friend and a great boyfriend, but honestly, he's too carefree. He could care less about school or anyone. He spends his entire days just listening to music or goofing off with his friends at the skate park. Besides his relationships, he show no real commitment to anything. Besides, I like you more. You're more serious and commited and plus, you're so more romantic." She leaned over and gave him a deep kiss.

Mamoru smiled. "You really mean it?"

"Listen, Hika's a great boyfriend, but the worst husband. I would know."

"How would you know that?"

"I lived with him for almost a year and a half, I think I would know what he was like."

"You did? When?"

"Well,Hika is from California, and his father is a good friends with my dad and that's how we met. He used to come over and visit every time his dad came for business trips. And one time he asked me if I wanted to spend a year abroad and stay with him."

"Oh. Wait, then why do you always fail English class?"

"So I can stay there. I don't want to learn another language. Eww. Besides I am totally fluent in English. _The rain is Spain stays mainly on the plain_(in English and that's from My Fair Lady. If you haven't seen it, then stop reading this and go see it)."

Mamoru laughed out loud. "Ah, Usako, you are so silly." He leaned over and kissed her and the rest of the evening went perfectly.

**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET! If you thought that was the end the you are wrong. Very wrong. I should have the next chapter up by the end of the day. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mamoru felt happy about the night before. As the night ended he had totally settled things with Usagi.

_Flashback_

"So would you mind not hugging, kissing, and always hanging out with Hikaru all the time?" Mamoru asked.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'll talk to him about that."

End Flashback

He was finally ensured that Hikaru was out of the way. Now there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Usagi was his. That was, until he went to the Crown Arcade. As he showed up the next morning for a little Sunday coffee, he was greeted with the sight of Usagi, alone, reading a manga in a booth. But as Mamoru pushed though more of the morning crowd he realized she wasn't alone. Sitting across the booth from her was Hikaru on his laptop. He rushed over to her side.

"Usagi! I thought you said you wouldn't associate with Hikaru anymore?" Mamoru said half enraged half scared.

"I never said that. I promised we wouldn't always act like we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Never said I wouldn't still be friends. He's like my best bud."

"I don't think so. You," Mamoru said pointing at Hikaru, "If you were smart, you'd be gone before I snap your neck in two."

"Mamo-chan! Stop being so possesive. We weren't even doing anything."

"I don't care. I won't allow you to be around him ever. Is that final?"

"Don't you speak to her that way!" Hikaru said.

"I'm don't have time to deal with you. Why don't you just go away and never come back." And with that, Mamoru shoved Hikaru to the ground. Mamoru was about to get out and retaliate when Usagi put a hand out ushering him to stop.

"What am I, you servant. I don't always do as you say!"

"Look, either you stop hanging out with Hikaru or we are through!" Mamoru ordered her.

Usagi looked down as said, "Ok, if that's the way it goes."

Mamoru smiled to himself. "Victory," He thought happily.

But when Usagi looked up she had the promise ring Mamoru had given her in hand and tucked it in his shirt pocket.

Mamoru was taken by utter surprise.

"What!"

"You said we were through if I didn't hang out with Hika. So, we're through."

Usagi grabbed Hikaru by the hand and dragged him out of the arcade and into the car below. They got into the car, but this time, she drove. Mamoru ran after her.

"Wait! Usako! I'm sorry!"

**Shortest chapter, I know. I'm sorry. I might have another one up by the end of the night.**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone one in the entire arcade was staring at Mamoru. Even people he had hever seen before. Mamoru felt so much pressure land on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do, so he ran. He fled down the steps and into his car and homeward. 10 minutes after he got home he got a call from Rei.

"Nice going Mamoru." Rei retorted.

"Please Rei, I don't need this now."

"Doesn't matter. We need to go get her. Usagi sent a text to a Mom say she left and wasn't coming back."

"So?"

"But Ami thinks she knows where they are going. Get your butt over to my house now."

When Mamoru arrived there, everyone was staring at him. I mean everyone, the inners, the outers, and the cats.

"Uhh, so, what do you know so far?" Mamoru said breaking the silence.

"Well, for one, we know you're an idiot." Luna said.

"Ok, even though we all know that let's get down to business. I have so important matters." Ami said, making sure she had the attention of all of her colleagues to ensure a fight wouldn't break out.

"I tried tracking Usagi through her compact but while doing so a message popped up on my computer screen that said, 'Nice try, Ami'. But after doing some further research on Hikaru I found out where he lives. His father is a wealthy investor living in Laguna Beach in Southern California. He lives in a huge 10 bedroom mansion by the beach and I'm guessing they're staying there. There is definitely enough room. But Hikaru also owns 2 apartments in New York and in Paris so we don't exactly know where they could be."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned around. It was Usagi mom, Ikuko, peeking through the crack in the door. As she walked in, Mamoru noticed her eyes were red. He realized it must've been because she missed Usagi. He felt all of a sudden guilty.

"Hi everyone. I'm sorry to bother. But since Usagi ran away I was wondering if she told you anything."

"No mam, but we are doing everything we can to find out where she is." Makoto said reassuringly.

"Mom, listen." Shingo, Usagi younger brother.

"Not now Shingo. I've got to talk to Usagi's friends for a sec."

"Not like they're gonna help. Unlike them, I know where Usagi's going."

"WHERE?" Everyone screamed at him at once.

"Like I would tell you."

Ikuko shook him furiously. "You have to tell me. Where is Usagi!"

"Will you let me go to the movie with my friends on Saturday?"

"YES! JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"She went back to California, but she's not staying in Laguna Beach. She and Jayden are going to LA for a show and are staying at the Four Seasons.7"

"Jayden?" Mamoru looked at him.

"Duh! Anyway, I got to go. I need to call my friends to tell them I'm comin on Friday." Shingo said with a wave of his hand as I walked out.

"Mrs. Tsukino, we will go to California and get Usagi back, don't worry." Haruka said placing a hand on Ikuko's shoulder.

With a light sob Ikuko nodded and walked out the door.

"Ok. So now we now where she is." Michiru repeated.

"So why don't we get going?" Mamoru said as he stood up.

"Slow down there. How can we get there. We still have one problem." Ami said.

"WHAT!" Mamoru practically screamed impatiently.

"How are we going to afford tickets for all 7 of us, and transportation for Luna and Artemis. Tickets just start at $1,000 each. We need to find another way to get there." Ami urged.

"We could fly using our Sailor Powers!" Minako suggested.

"Do you think we would have enough power, Luna?" Rei asked.

"To get there yes, but back I'm not so sure. We might have to wait a couple of days before we have enough energy to get back."

"So, how about we meet back here tomorrow at 7 pm?" Artemis suggested.

"Tomorrow. Why don't we go now?" Said Mamoru very impatiently.

Rei was getting annoyed at Mamoru. "Whenever he's mad he never thinks straight!" She thought.

"There are 2 reason's Mamoru!" Rei almost yelled, "One, she's probably taking a plane so I doubt she's even there by now. Two, if we're gonna stay there we might as well pack. So let's prepare for tomorrow."

"But I want to leave now. We'll buy something there. Let's just go now. This is between me and her and we need to settle it now." Mamoru retaliated.

"Well then why don't you go yourself. Wait, you can't do that because you need us. So you either do it our way or no way at all. What's it gonna be?" Rei said.

Mamoru lowered his head in defeat. Mamoru wasn't trying to be mean, he just really needed to make up with Usagi and he felt like his insides had been ripped out of his body without her. He needed her and he couldn't wait to apologize to her.

"Ok then. Meet back here all packed tomorrow at seven." Luna instructed.

Mamoru rode home on his motorbike particularly lonely. Usagi's absence was killing him. He felt like he was bleeding inside. It seemed as if everyone he went there was nobody for him. Even the normally crowded streets of Tokyo seemed emptier.

When he got home he packed his most stylish clothes to make sure he would impress Usagi when he got to California. When he had packed all of necessities he laid a picture on top of his things. It was his favorite picture of Usagi glowing with her charm, grace, and utter happiness. When Mamoru fell asleep he dreamt of her, and only her. The way she walked, the way she laughed, the way she smelled. But at the very end Mamoru was set on fire by Usagi. The flames burned and licked him everywhere but it didn't hurt as much as he watching Usagi leave again with him smiling and laughing together hand in hand.

With that Mamoru woke with a start. It was almost noon. Mamoru got up, brushed, and for once made his own coffee. Mamoru tried to relax by watching some tv hoping the news was on. But the first thing that came on was some stupid soap opera. On the screen was a small woman screaming, "So you think you can tell me what to do! What I am, and what I do. I don't think so. I am leaving and never coming back."

The acting was lame but watching it made Mamoru feel like a sword was going through his chest. He could just imagine Usagi saying that. Mamoru was shaking all throughout the day. Flipping through the channels on the tv, making food, his hands even shook when he was reading the newspaper. So much that he had to just set the paper down and read it as it lay flat on the table.

Finally when seven o'clock came to Rei's house. Rei's grandfather was out and everything was set.

"Everyone packed and ready?" Luna checked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then stand in a circle. And let's go." Artemis order.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" Luna yelled.

The flight there was fairly quick. Only about three minutes. Below were tons of sparkling lights and then just the ocean. No one talked, everyone was concentrating on their energy to make sure they landed in the right spot.

They arrived in a small alley in the middle of LA. They grabbed their luggage and forgot to change back from their Sailor form. As they walked out into the street several people looked at them but not really. In LA the unusual was usual. For a moment the entire group looked around in awe. But then they realized, they didn't know what to do next.

Mamoru tapped a girl on the shoulder hoping to ask her where the Four Seasons(my mom's fav hotel) was. "Excuse me." He said with a slight acccent.

The girl turned around and shoved his hand off. "Don't even try hitting on me. Just because you're in some fancy monkey suit and you have some stupid french accent means I'm gonna even care about what romantic trash you have to say. Besides, don't you know capes are so last century." She turned around and her last word to him was, "Retard."

"OMG! We forgot to change back. Turn around and go back to the alley!" Michiru screamed.

They had almost lost each other in the crowd and the cats were almost kicked over. After a moments talk they decided they'd just take a cab to the Four Season. They took two different cabs, one of which wouldn't allow the cats because of allergies.

As Ami looked out the window her jaw almost dropped. "OMG MY GOD! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!"

Right outside was a huge electric sign with a picture of Usagi leaning against Hikaru, except Usagi's hair was down and in a braid. In huge print above them were the words, "THE RETURN OF VELORA AND JAYDEN CONCERT! ONE NIGHT ONLY! TICKETS GOING FAST!"

Then Mamoru thought of what Shingo said earlier, "She and Jayden are going to LA for a show."

"Was this what he meant?" Mamoru thought.

**Sorry it took so long. I've been sooooo incredibly busy, not to mention tomorrow(June 11) IS MY BIRTHDAY! So I should probably have a new one by Friday at the latest.**


	6. Chapter 6

When everyone arrived at the Four Season hotel, Mamoru ran straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for someone. Can you check which room Usagi Tuskino is staying?" Mamoru asked.

"Do you have a warrant?" The young women behind the front desk asked.

"No, I don't. But can you please look it up for me?" Mamoru begged.

"No warrant, no names." She said.

"Please. I made a huge mistake with my girlfriend I have to make it up with her. There is no way I can live with out her, and according to her brother, she's staying here." Mamoru said.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Said the woman, who was a sucker for a good romance story considering behind her desk she held a small paperback romance novel. "I'll look up the name now."

After about a minute she said, "Oh, I'm sorry but there is no one by that name. Perhaps, she is going by another name. Do you know any others?"

Mamoru thought for a moment and then realized, "She could be using the name Velora."

The women burst out into laughter. She pointed and in between her jolly laughs she said, "I knew something was up! You think I would actually tell you which room one of the biggest stars in LA is? HA!"

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked in confusion.

"Oh don't joke with me. Everyone within a thousand miles of here knows that Velora and Jayden were the biggest singers in all of California. But after being at the top for almost a year and a half she quit because she wanted to spend more time with her family. And for more than 2 years we haven't heard from her!"

"Eh?" Everyone said in wonder.

"And now, after all that time, she returns, and is gonna once again be the biggest hit of all time, and I'm just gonna tell you paparazzi where she is."

Mamoru banged his fist of the table. "STOP MAKING JOKES! I NEED TO KNOW!"

The woman behind the desk suddenly became scared. "SECURITY!" She yelled.

All of them were dragged out of the building by a group of burly men wearing Men In Black type shades and loosely fitting jackets.

"Well nice going! What did we learn from that?" Rei scolded Mamoru.

"We did learn something." Minako interjected.

"We know about her life here and why she is here. But it's gonna be hard to get near her. She's making it that way."

"How so?" Makoto asked.

"She's a star here, and she has a ton of protection to stop her from crazy stalkers. So there's no way we can get near her unless she goes back to Japan where nobody knows of her fame. But, thanks to Mamoru I doubt that will happen."

"Thank you." Mamoru said sarcastically.

"You know there is still one other way in." Artemis said.

"How?" Ami asked.

"Well since she has a concert coming up, we might be able to sneak in using this." Luna said as she carried in her mouth the Luna Pen.

"The Luna Pen? I thought Usagi had the only one!" Michiru said.

"She did, but she left that it behind. Guess she thought she wouldn't need it considering she looks like she has a makeup artist and all for her now that she's become a star again." Artemis said.

"That's a perfect plan. We can use the pen to become part of her staff and get into her dressing room!" Haruka said enthusiastically.

"Then we can try and convince her to come back!" Minako added.

"You guys, have you ever thought of not trying to get Usagi back and just going home?" Ami asked.

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked.

"Do you ever think her life might be better here than with us. Usagi-chan may add something to our lives but do we necessarily add anything to hers. She seems happier here. Usagi has a great life, an awesome career, and even a stable boyfriend. Not to mention, she probably has lots of friends here, so why do we want to disrupt that."

Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"You know, I actually might be with Ami for this one." Makoto agreed.

"But then who would lead Crystal Tokyo?" Minako asked.

"Usagi still can. Just because she spends a couple years here doesn't mean she can't still lead in the future. This might actually be better for her. She'll learn how to deal with the public." Haruka commented.

"But what about Mamoru's relationship with Usagi?" Michiru asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but whether or not Mamoru marries Usagi doesn't matter. It's her destiny to rule Crystal Tokyo. There is nothing that says it is Mamoru destiny." Rei added.

"But what about Chibi-Usa?" Makoto asked.

Everyone's eyes widened as they remembered the one thing that had been forgotten.

"That's between Usagi and Mamoru. We don't decide that." Rei said.

Everyone looked at Mamoru.

"I'm going home. I don't care if the rest of you come with me, but I think this might be better for Usagi. I'll see her again at the dawn of Crystal Tokyo." Ami said as she turned around and left.

"Matte(wait) Ami-chan!" Rei called after her.

Slowly, one by one, everyone followed Ami. The only people left were Luna and Mamoru.

Luna looked at Mamoru for a long time then thought aloud, "Serenity is like my baby. I've raised her and trained her all her life. I never thought I would loose her like this." And with that she turned around and left.

"Luna," Mamoru called after her, "Can I have the Luna Pen?"

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I love Usagi. Whether or not she rules Crystal Tokyo or is even a Sailor Scout, I'll still love her and pursue her always. And I'm going after her, whether or not the rest of you come or not."

Luna dropped the Luna pen and walked away but her head was held a little bit higher in hopes that this might actually turn out alright.

***

Inside her hotel room, Usagi was preparing for her concert that evening. She added a little mascara on, but so much that she looked Goth. Just enough to add a little boldness.

"Word says that Mamoru and the rest of your friends from Tokyo flew here." Hikaru said.

"Is that so?" Usagi said, but with a certain tone the practically screamed, like I care.

"If Mamoru ask you out again, would you say yes, considering we aren't really going out?" Hikaru asked.

"I will say yes if he will come for me, which you know will be very hard. If he can make it through all the obstacles of getting to me, then I will accept his apology."

Hikaru smiled. "She hasn't changed much over the years. It's too bad I couldn't keep her. But he agreed. If Mamoru can get through everything to even see here again then even Hikaru would give up Usagi to him."


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi sat in her dressing room. Usagi liked to apply her own make up. For some reason the real make up artist could never get her look right. She looked in the mirror. She looked so different without her odangos. She looked so much more serious and important. Usagi missed her old look. It was more carefree and happy and even slightly childish. It made her feel happier. Thinking more and more about Mamoru, Usagi realized that she would probably never wwear her hair with odangos for another thousand years.

Mamoru had one our she unconsciously thoguth. To her Mamoru and her were over. There is no way that Mamoru could be able to get it her nor did she think he'd try. But in the back of her mind, which she was thinking without out really admitting it to herself, she believed he was coming and that he would find her.

Usagi looked up at her clock. He had an hour ti find her. After than her concert would be over and she would spend the rest of her days as Velora until it became her time to rule in Crystal Tokyo. She would miss her old life. Maybe she would go visit the Sailor Scouts in the summer. But for now, this would be her life. She had friends here, and even had a boyfriend. A good job, people loved her more. She was made fun of a lot more ate as much as she wanted without being made fun of. Usagi was liked here, she just wasn't totally sure that she would have the gut to leave everything behind.

***

Mamoru was two blocks awat from Usagi's or as she was called in California, Velora's concert. There were police everywhere and security guards. They were everywhere, and it wasn't hard to tell. It seemed they were trying to make sure everyone knew how much security was around Velora. Actually, Mamoru thought it was just to let Mamoru know that he couldn't get anywhere near her. She was repelling him, trying to make sure she ever saw him again. He hope she could forgive him. He loved her more than anything and that only was proven by his over protectiveness of her. But perhaps he had taken in a step too far. He had only wanted to love and he would chase her forever no matter what. Even if that meant he had to run for thousands of miles and never stop, or fight through a thousand youma. He needed here to live, to survive. It was practically her energy and love he lived for and off of. Without her, he was nothing.

And tonight, he would make it up to her. In the alley he hid in, Mamoru picked up the Luna Pen.

"Luna Pen power! Turn me into Usagi's make-up artist."

Mamoru had a simple tee shirt and dark jeans on and tied around his waist was a makeup kit held in several pockets. Inside one pocket was a badge with Mamoru's name and face on it. This outfit was perfect. Mamoru left the alley and walked over to the entrance of the conert. He went up to the security guard and showed his badge and said, "I am Velora's new make up artist."

The man simply nodded and let him through. The backstage area of the concert was like a maze. Mamoru felt hours go by as he meandered his way through chaos. Finally he tapped on the shoulder a small woman in a short black skirt and a risque black top.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Usa- I mean Velora's dressing room is?" He asked.

"Yea, your standing on it."

"Excuse, what did you say?"

"Just look below you!"

Below Mamoru was what looked like a trap door. A small handle was cut into it like a car door. As the woman walked away, Mamoru opened up the door and looked down and a huge set of stairs trailing off into the dark with a small lights on the ceiling. But as he started on his way down the long endless stairs, Mamoru suddenly felt like he was walking in circles. Turns out he was. After circling around for about 15 minutes, Mamoru finally realized that there was a door below him that looked just like the one he entered from. Mamoru opened that up and poked his head in. There was no stairs this time, just the dressing room. Usagi was sitting in from of a huge mirror in a brightly lit room. There was a rack of clothes laid out and stack of music laying on the floor. A small plain white couch was sitting off in the corner with a small teddy that looked like it was from a fan.

"Come in Mamoru." Usagi said, very plainly with a monotone.

Mamoru jumped down from the floor above. She didn't look at him. She just kept combing her hair and staring into the mirror.

"I've missed you." Mamoru mentally kicked himself. That was the best he could come up with?

"Oh did you? So where is everyone else? I doubt you found me alone." Usagi blankly said.

"Everyone else went home. You seem happier here. They thought it would better for you to stay here. It didn't bother them as long as you become Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Is that so? So how did you find me?"

"Shingo told us where you were staying and accidentally called Hikaru Jayden."

"Ah, so you just flew over here and found me?"

"Saw the huge poster from your concert and figured out Velora must have been you. After that, all I had to do was use the Luna Pen you left behind and turn into your makeup artist and viola I get here." Mamoru recapped.

"Hmmmm... I made this too easy for you."

"Too easy, what are you talking about?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Mamoru said as he ran up to her side. He turned her chair to make sure she was facing him. "You light up my life, no, you are my life. You make my world go round. Without you by my side, it's as if a flame inside of me ha died. My heart feels empty as the house I can't sleep in because it's not filled with your laughter. And even if you don't accept my apology today I will chase after you forever. There is no one else on the Earth or the moon or the universe who can life my spirits or make me smile like you do. You're the first thing I think of in the morning, and the last thing I think of as I go to sleep. You the reason I even get out of bed in the morning and no matter how much security you put around yourself, no matter how many endless mazes you sit yourself in, I will find a way to you."

Usagi sat there and made no reaction. She turned around, threw off her cloak and walked out the door, but just before she left she mentioned, "You might wanna watch the show, since you're here. You're saving youself a good deal of money on the ticket price."

He followed her up the dark stairs wondering what she meant, whether she had rejected him, accepted his apology, or simply hadn't made up her mind. Once they got to the main floor there was no way stick with her. She was surrounded by a crew of people preparing her mic and what not.

Once she had entered onto the stage, her from the right side and Hikaru from the left they started singing a pop song duet while the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. Mamoru stood with a crowd of people backstage. After Usagi got on stage, it seemed that they all gathered to watch her sing from the side of the stage, out of view from the public.

After several other duets, as Mamoru was about to leave, Hikaru left the stage and Usagi said, "I'm gonna let relax for a sec. You have no idea how hot these lights are. The next song I'm gonna sing, I'd like to dedicate to my true love."

The crowd went wild. The roar was louder than all the others combined. The sounded echoed through the arena as if it were a valley stretching miles around.

Mamoru stood in his place listening to the song. He smiled slightly.

"I should have known." He thought.

My Life Would Suck Without You(All rights go to Kelly Clarkson and RCA Records).

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Usagi was sooooooo Mamoru's.


End file.
